rpcharinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Log Scripts
Format This is a overview page that will list a base timeline of RP activity for easier reference. It starts as early as the earliest chat (currently depicted as page 6) and integrates retcons into the depictions made. It ends at the latest date that it was updated towards and is provided in order as RP occurs. Subsection pages (temporarily stored here until the size becomes unwieldy) will display batches of RP logs with a 1:1 extracted script. The index itself is a series of short sentence recounts of events, grouped into paragraph form for fairly directly linked series of events. Meanwhile, the specific scripts use asterisks and to describe emotes in place of parenthesis of typical play scripts, and they are not italicized. Names are not in all capitals, but are bolded. The decision changes are for easier reading because of frequent name usage in emotes and because the parenthesis will be used as author notes. Double dashes are recommended panel divisions. Noted Retcons Sometimes RPers want to make takebacks. Understandable. There's a lot of time spent in RP and sometimes we are in the middle of sorting ourselves out. Hell, we kind of hit Cerebus Syndrome to an end, and less workably, the initial RP integrated OOC/IC seamlessly. * Chara's typist had requested that all of Chara's content up until (and not including) J'Ram would be redacted. The backstory was changed and Chara was supposed to be a bit of an extra or temporary or something...? * CARL's alternative, Larry, is removed because it was understood that Larry was offensive and inappropriate. * Raeseil's typist retconned indel ainsou. They were replaced by the makina ainsou depicted in the makina page rather than being outright taken out. The leap from indel to dariu don't make sense and there is no IC justification sufficient. * Various small tweaks are made (minimally) for better flow but with maximum faithfulness to events. Extremely early content that was OOC responsive was emitted as necessary to prevent early installment weirdness issues. The efforts are supposed to be minimal, however. Log Index Log 6-7 24 Oct. 2014 & 25 Oct. 2014 24 Oct. 2014 is the earliest noted appearance of Rall and Rushar, likewise 25 Oct. 2014 being Rae's and Chara's (before Chara's was retconned off). The 24th's log consists of Rall establishing the note of the greatsword's importance at Rushar's inquiry and ends roughly at this. (This text is a blocky explanation on account of the circumstances) Initial qualities of characters are sorted out in information that's, in hindsight, awkward in context. A few things are established, however. Rall's full name of Ralleign Siston, and that he comes from Daggerfall with intent to practice martial arts. He notes his carrying a great sword is because it's a family heirloom. Likewise, Raeseil's role as a weaver is established rather indirectly with a few peculiar lines that pretty much outlines the idea. There's some talk about the Nexus, which Rall depicts as a college and Rushar as a library, though Rushar's information concedes to Rall's. Canonical nature of the Nexus college concept seems dubious. All in all, there's limited ability to use the actual content of this RP for canon event history or scripts. The scripts salvage it, however. Script List Session 1 (Pg 6-) (I'm going to omit the 24/Oct/2014 log because there's just no way that I can figure out how to smoothly merge it. Likewise, the script is adjusted a lot in respect to some of it coming from OOC clarity of the IC scene and the mention of oblivion gates being out of place with the lack of the oblivion crisis having occurred yet) Setting : '''Outside of a small lakeside village, the peculiarly named "Townname", there is a path through forestry that serves as the primary means to the settlement. Our story starts and initially stays to a specific branch to join into a more traveled road at two separate points: From Townname the path either joins into the major road towards Cheydinhal or branches into a route towards the Nagastani ruins. (it's assumed Townname is 'close' to the two ruins it is by being on the west side of the lake at the Nagastani ruins) Here, a crimson furred Khajiit adorned in a brown cloak with a hood brought over her head, Raeseil, the nearby town guard who was apparently patrolling the streets and clearly in uniform, Rushar, and a miscellaneous traveling merchant, Mer1, are convened at the side of a street, in mid conversation. Good starting PoVs would be the camera dropping into the scene in mid conversation. -- '''Rushar : Skooma is not ever legal anyhow. Mer1 : '''But what about Moon Sugar? '''Rushar : Same thing: The substance is illegal under imperial law. In fact, let me search you for contraband! -- *A brown furred lupine humanoid, the vukasin known as Rall, is seen dropping down from a nearby tree towards the path, not too far from the three. He makes a perfect landing, impressing Rushar, causing Raeseil to tense up, and the merchant to become startled.* -- *The moment minimally passes, and Rall breaks the badass kind of characterization he estalbished when he suddenly leaps for joy with a squee. The merchant is even more frightened, and Raeseil rests a hand at an axe hung at her back, catching Rushar's attention.* Rushar : Calm down citizens: It's just Rall. -- Rall : '''*Composes himself* Sorry, that was just awesome. For those who haven't met me, my name is Ralleign Siston, but you can just call me Rall. *Approaches Rae and extends hand* '''Rae : *Relaxes the hand at the axe and takes his hand.* Raeseil Malikanah. Pleased to meet you. That is a nice sword: Your weapon of choice? (I made Rae use the sword line because it's out of place that Rushar, who's familiar with Rall's attachment of his sword, would go out of the way to call attention to it. Rae on the other hand seems a lot like a hire sword so far and it seems natural to compliment a fellow's weapon of choice.) Rall : No, I'm a...brawler. *Rushar probably is getting information provided from the merchant while the other two are talking. It might be good to make it look like the merchant's handing over information while looking towards the two who are talking. As conversation goes on, he'll be doing his search, explaining the AFK.* (Some conversation is furthermore cut because it's out of place and wasn't really important. This actually includes the nexus bit because Rae should be aware of how to do her own job!) -- *Rall should be gradually positioned towards near the caravan.* Rae : '''Huh. It looks pretty heavy to carry around. '''Mer1 : It seems almost like a replica of a great sword... Rall : It's a reminder -Well, actually a family heirloom. This sword is heavy, both physically and... Rae : -Oh, sorry... Say. you don't look like a normal Khajiit. Where do you hail from...? Rall : 'I'm a vukasin. I'm from here and there, but most recently, I've come from the Kingdom of Daggerfall. I am practicing the martial arts here in Cyrodiil. '''Rae :'Oh...Say, I heard about there being an arena, lately. Maybe you should try your luck in it sometime. -- *Rall should position away from the caravan. There should be a subtle sign of tampering that is totally out of focus, like an open flap from a section or something.* '''Rall : Oh, uhm... I-I could never go into the a-arena. Rae : Sorry, I did not think that you would be a pacifist. Rall : Who said I was a pacifist? I just don't like killing. Rushar : Citizen, what is that? -- *Rushar has a cache of illegal goods uncovered.* Mer1 :''' Oh! Uhm...! Alchemy... Alchemy potions, incomplete! '''Rae : *Attention clearly caught* Looks like there is trouble...We will have to meet each other another time, Rall. Well met. *Rall leaves the scene as well It should not be in focus, but he'd have a sample of the skooma.* (I used this as a scene end because a lot of conversation perpetuated by Raeseil makes her really ignorant on the weaving job she is depicted as being pretty experienced with. She talks about her weaving again soon enough. I decided to make a different route with Rall's skooma addiction. Rall is later realized in RP to be a thief, and this sort of puts it into practice. I wanted to keep the fact that he has a nosebleed symptom instead, but his skooma addiction gets more directly addressed a couple more times later into RP and I feel like it's weirdly unprofessional and incompetent the way that the suspicion is drawn only to be glossed over casually. Also, conversation couldn't carry over long enough with Raeseil not asking how to do her own job. I may throw in the nosebleed thing in, later, somehow.)